Help:Renaming pages
You can rename a page by moving it. There are several reasons why you might wish to rename a page: * The title has been misspelled * The title does not follow the community's naming conventions * The scope of the article has been reduced, extended or otherwise changed Step by step * to your user account and go to the page you want to rename. * Click the small down arrow on the 'Edit' button to bring up the edit menu and select 'Rename'. * You will see a form where you can enter a new title for the page. * Type the new name for the page and a reason for the rename in the appropriate boxes. * Choose whether you also want to rename the page's talk page and any subpages (usually you do) * Choose whether or not you wish to 'follow' the page. * Click the 'Rename page' button and the page will be renamed to the new title. * You will be redirected to the page at its new title, and a green messagebar at the top of the page will let you know that the rename has been successful. Moving to an existing pagename * If you wish to delete the existing page you will need to contact an administrator on your wikia. * Otherwise you must enter a different title and click the 'Rename' button. * You will see a green notice at the top of the page confirming the rename, and a redirect will be created from the old page to the new one. * If you are an administrator you have the additional option on page renames of disabling the automatic redirect, leaving no content at the original page. FAQs ;Why should I rename/move a page, instead of creating a new one? :The rename page function keeps the of the article, before and after the rename, in one place, so that all contributors receive credit as required by the terms of the used at Wikia. Cutting text out of one page and pasting it into a new one causes these acknowledgements to be lost. ;How do I undo a page rename? :When a page is renamed, an undo link will appear beside it in , allowing the change to be . ;Is there a record of page renames? :Page renames are recorded at , and will also be displayed in the page histories, and at the bottom of the 'Rename page' for that page. Revert links are available from the log, but on some wikis, this is only for . ;What happens to the Facebook likes when a page is renamed? :They stay under the old name, and a new count begins for the new name. ;My favorite skin or editor offers no rename function. :You can use page}} Special:MovePage/''target'' to rename the page target. :Only admins can rename pages in the "File" namespace, and nobody can rename pages in the "Category" namespace. See also *Learn how to *Learn how to Further help and feedback ar:مساعدة:نقل الصفحات de:Hilfe:Verschieben es:Ayuda:Trasladando páginas fr:Aide:Renommer it:Aiuto:Rinominare una pagina ja:ヘルプ:ページ名の変更 nl:Help:Pagina's hernoemen pl:Pomoc:Przenoszenie stron ru:Справка:Переименование страниц pt:Ajuda:Renomeando páginas vi:Trợ giúp:Đổi tên trang zh:Help:移動頁面